Birdkit's Choice
by I luv Volturi
Summary: Birdkit has always lived with her siblings being praised and rude to her, but when they depend on her the most, she has one choice, help or not. Soon though she will have to team up with a cat she hates. Complete! Thanks for all the loyal reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Birdkit hissed under her breath, once again her pathetic older sister had almost killed her and yet she was being praised for it. This was because her white fur was so pretty and everyone knew that she was perfect! _Sure, Frostkit is so perfect, every day she tries to kill me! I hate her!_

Birdkit padded away when she ran straight into Crowshadow who bent his head down and hissed in her ear "Pathetic weakling, you'll never amount to anything! You are a small she-cat and this clan might as well as kill you now before you get another perfect cat killed with your misfit ways."

As Crowshadow padded away Birdkit's anger went sky high and she lashed out towards her leg, making a huge slash in her shoulder. Bloody, Birdkit walked to ther leader, her mom and told her that Frostkit was hurting her again. Birdkit's malicious grin was something that she was known for and many cats hated her because of it.

Birdkit padded away wondering who would never believe her. Suddenly claws met her back and her breath was forced out of her as she fell to the ground. She rolled over to see Frostkit who hissed in her ear "I should have killed you while I had the chance." Then, with out warning Frostkit's teeth sunk into her throat and her life started draining away.

She awoke where she could see stars and a cat appeared and Birdkit blinked.

"Hello." said the strange cat.

"Hello, what am I doing here?"

"You are here because Frostkit killed you but now return to your clan, you are a special she-cat don't let evil rule your life."

"What's your name?" Birdkit yowled

"Birdkit is my name but you may call me you from the past..."

Birdkit woke in the same spot she had been, blood stained the ground, her blood she got up and padded towards the nursery intent on getting revenge on Frostkit but she knew that that would be letting evil rule her life.

Birdkit stopped dead in her tracks as she realized _I died today!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Birdkit's creamy fur glowed in the moonlight, she had been frozen by the fact she had died today. _Why did StarClan send me back to life? To be harassed by Frostkit? To be bothered by Icekit's constant pestering? Or maybe to protect the one sibling I love, Shimmerkit?_

She shook off all thoughts and padded towards the nursery. All of a sudden she heard a loud rustling behind her and she froze. Moments later a cat's voice whispered in her ear, "Birdkit, your sister deserves to die, you deserve better than that. Turn around now and come with me."

Birdkit's will power broke and she turned around and saw a cat that she only heard about from her mother, Smokeypaw, the most evil cat in the history of the clans. She knew just looking at the cat that she was something to be reckoned with but she also knew this cat understood her pain and she knew she must make a choice whether to follow her or not. She got up and followed the strange she-cat.

The stars were out over head and she saw a flash and realized it was a shooting star. The tall oaks around where she was at were unfamilar and the soft marshy land was much like ShadowClan's land.

She then saw Smokeypaw turn around and she sat and said "As you have probaly figured out Birdkit, I am Smokeypaw. I was often wrongly accused by my precious leader, even though she was born in RiverClan they believed her over me! The she-cat born to ShadowClan and ready to be a new warrior! I was supposed to be Smokeywind or something strong like Smokeyclaws. I was put down because of my sister who always tried to kill me! You are just like me."

Birdkit could feel herself being drawn to Smokeypaw, she was exactly like her and understood her better then any other cat, including Shimmerkit. She said to Smokeypaw "I must get back to camp, my mom will be looking for me."

As she padded back she couldn't but felt strangely mystified. Smokeypaw was nothing like what she had heard about, she was kind, understanding and surprisingly sweet.

The clan was already up and Birdkit felt worried, were they looking for her? Then she heard and anguished yowl and realized that Hazelblossom was kitting! That was not good, she was barely a moon-and-a-half along.

She watched as Foxfire stuck her head out of the nursery and motioned for Hazelblossom's mate, Hawkfire to come. The kits must have been born! She raced to the nursery, she hadn't seen any kits newborn! Her mom and Applefrost's litters had been born at the same time.

Bluekit, her and Shimmerkit were a band of kits that were often called 'the troublemakers'. She grinned as she made it to the nursery and saw Hazelblossom wrapped around three little bundles of fluff. One was a pretty dark ginger she-cat, another a black tom and the final one a pure white she-cat. Hazelblossom raised her head up and said "Come see them, Birdkit."

Birdkit smiled, she loved Hazelblossom, everyone did.

Hazelblossom said " Hawkfire and I each named a kit and we were wondering if you would name one, the ginger one is Redkit, the black one is Coalkit and you get to name the white she-cat." She glanced at the white she-cat and said "Spiritkit."

"Good name!" Hawkfire praised.

"Thanks" she responded back.

Suddenly a voice whispered _Shimmering light, blue moons, a bird's wings and a spirit's call will bring a dark tomorrow._

_**Well what do you think of it so far? The prophecy is a little simple there will be a harder one later on!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Birdkit is becoming an apprentice, yes she is apprentice age. You get to meet a lot of new characters today! Let's begin!**

Birdkit: Spots of Red

Birdkit couldn't forget about the little she-cat, Spiritkit. Something had caught her attention when she first saw her she knew that that little kit was a beautiful she-cat but she had a weird way of calming her down even when she couldn't talk.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting" yowled Moonstar. _What is this about? Grasspaw and Spiderpaw aren't ready to receive their warrior names, they just left like three moons ago! _

As she padded out she saw all her siblings crowded around the highledge as well as Bluekit and Adderkit. _Duh! We are becoming apprentices!_ So much had been happening that she had forgot that they had reached their 6th moon.

Her mother's eyes were glowing, this was her first litter and everyone knew that she was proud of them. " Frostkit from this moment on til' you receive your warrior name you will be known as Frostpaw! Your mentor will be Crowshadow!"

As Frostpaw and Crowshadow touched noses Birdkit's thoughts went wild _Of course the two cats that hate me the most are mentor and apprentice! Why do they hate me so badly?_

"Icekit from this moment on til' you receive your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw your mentor will be Dawnstreak." _Ouch! Dawnstreak is his complete opposite!_ Her grin was evil, something that cats had begun to know her for but she had lately not done that evil grin and some cats thought that it was gone.

"Flowerpaw your mentor will be Hawkfire!" _Dang it! I wanted Hawkfire to be my mentor, he seems to be one of the few cats that likes me!_

" Shimmerpaw your mentor will be Silentwish!" _What! Why does my one sister I actually like get a mute mentor?_ Shimmerpaw, though looked excited and touched noses with Silentwish.

" Blazepaw your mentor will be Burntlight." _Good choice! Blazepaw is very bossy and Burntlight is protective so maybe he will balance each other out!_

"Gingerpaw your mentor will be Tangleberry!" _What's the point of making Gingerpaw an apprentice, she just wants to gawk at all the toms!_

" Nightpaw your mentor will be Thistlestream!" _Maybe he will make Nightpaw less of a scaredy-cat! _She chuckled low and gasped as all eyes trailed on her.

" Birdpaw your mentor will be Shadesong!" _Shadesong! Shadesong! She's the deputy! How did that happen? _All the cats eyes were glaring at her wondering how she had got the deputy as her mentor. She strolled up and touched noses with Shadesong and immediately she felt the joy in her paws go sky high. She sat down and watched the rest of the ceremony.

" Bluepaw your mentor will be Whiterain!" _Amazing choice, Whiterain is kind and caring but extremely loyal, exactly what Bluepaw needs._

" Adderpaw, your mentor will be Willowtail!" Her opinion of this was not there, she didn't really like Adderpaw or Willowtail. As Moonstar ended she glanced at her mentor and Shadesong's eyes were full of warmth.

Shadesong spoke, her voice was much diffrent then any other cats! She had a light airy voice. "We are going to get into training immediately, you already know the territory because you always followed patrols and I think your training will be fun."

"Why do you like me so much?" Birdkit asked suspiciously.

"I was once like you, unwelcome in this clan, the only diffrence was I was a rogue, counted as evil and I hated all clans but then I met Burntlight the truth is I really love and I joined his clan. He still doesn't know that though."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Because every time I get near him something happens, like I get nervous or in one case your mother became pregnaunt and I knew that Burntlight would want kits immediately so I decided to wait but now he has an apprentice and you are my apprentice, so yeah."

"I think you need to tell him! If you really care for him it won't matter what any other cat thinks!"

"Thanks Birdpaw but I will do it when you admit to Bluepaw how you feel about him!"

"What do you mean!" She asked slightly embarrassed

"Everyone can see you like eachother!"

"SO?" Birdpaw turned and stormed away through the thorn barrier and suddenly a voice hit her ears. "You deserve to die! You have caused a lot of problems for me in my plans! Goodbye!"

Birdpaw blinked and looked through the bushes, Crowshadow was standing over Shimmerpaw's unmoving body and she shook all over. Shimmerpaw's blood started pooling.

Her dark blood stained the ground and Crowshadow's paws. Shimmerpaw, dead? It couldn't be. But she knew it was true. Her favorite sister was dead, and killed by Crowshadow no less!

_**I am so evil! Shimmerpaw was just named an apprentice and is already dead! Sorry Queen of the Pens for killing Shimmerpaw so fast I just needed to show how heartless Crowshadow really is. What will Birdpaw do with out her beloved sister? Read the next chapter to find out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Deadly Echoes

I just couldn't believe it! Shimmerpaw, dead? After Crowshadow had left she had ran away, her body convulsing as she threw up. So much blood! So much to tell! So much she couldn't prove! Crowshadow had killed Shimmerpaw, him a loyal warrior! Her stomach ached with realization as she realized that she could not prove it was Crowshadow.

As she padded back to camp it felt like the whole forest was crashing down around her ears. _Why Shimmerpaw? Why not me!_ I could not believe it Shimmerpaw would never receive her warrior name! Would she be able to love?

As she got into camp a snarl was the only warning she had before a cat pinned her down. She looked up and gasped, It was Whiterain! _Why would Whiterain attack me? She is the most loyal cat in all of the clans! _Whiterain's fur was prickling with rage and Birdpaw looked at her and said "Get off of me!"

Then Moonstar appeared "Birdpaw why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

She waited a moment and said "Why did you kill Shimmerpaw?"

"What? I didn't kill Shimmerpaw! She was my favorite sister!" Birdpaw tried to wriggle out of Whiterain's grip but did so in vain.

"Birdpaw, your scent was found near where the body was and it was fresh at the same time as Shimmerpaw's death by the looks of it." Moonstar's beautiful blue eyes were round with sadness, whether it was from the loss of her kit, the possible betrayal by another or both she did not know.

"Mother, check beetween Shimmerpaw's claws you will not find my cream-colored fur, you will find dark gray fur." Moonstar glanced at her daughter and signaled to Stormheart to check her claws. Stormheart came back moments later.

"It's true, Moonstar, Shimmerpaw was attacked by a dark gray cat not a cream-colored one."

"Whiterain, let Birdpaw up." Moonstar commanded.

"See!"

"How did you know it was a dark gray cat?" Stormheart asked

"I knew it was a dark gray cat because I saw who killed her, it was Crowshadow!" Gasps of shock echoed around the clearing, especially from Crowshadow's mate, Applefrost and his kits, Dapplesong, Spiderpaw, Grasspaw, Adderpaw and Bluepaw.

"Traitor!" Stormheart yowled. Seconds later Crowshadow was pushed to the front.

"Crowshadow, do you deny that it was you who killed Shimmerpaw?" Moonstar asked

"I do not deny that I was the one that killed Shimmerpaw but she was the one that tried to kill me first, it was only in self-defense. She was planning to take over the clan and was going to kill me to do it." Crowshadow's response immediately brought Birdpaw, Bluepaw, Streamclaw (their father), Silentwish and even Shadesong.

"What! Shimmerpaw is the sweetest most good-hearted cat in the clan!" Bluepaw yowled

"She would never have become evil!" Shadesong screeched. Then a voice she did not recognize spoke.

"She was an amazing she-cat and was sweet! And definately would have been the best warrior this clan had ever seen!" Birdpaw let out a gasp after she realized it was Silentwish! Silentwish had never talked, her voice was beautiful. Even more beautiful then Shadesong's was!

"Crowshadow you are to remain in camp for three moons, no prey will be given to you until every cat has ate and you must also no longer be mates with Applefrost, she has had enough suffering. You lied so you will suffer this fate." Moonstar said as she leaped off of highledge

_Good! He's getting what he deserves! _Frostpaw's eyes were trailing Crowshadow's every move, did her sister like Crowshadow? Suddenly two pelts pressed against her side, Bluepaw and Hawkfire. One more cat was gazing at her with love in his eyes, Spiderpaw. His lithe gray figure was much like a she-cats but he was the sweetest tom in the clan. Did she like him? Then she glanced at Bluepaw did she like him? Then Hawkfire, she liked him but couldn't. Who did she love?

_**What do you think? Some what eventful chapter, just wanted to show to you how much favoritism Moonstar shows to Crowshadow (they are brother and sister!) also the possibilities of Frostpaw and Birdpaw falling in love. The reason Frostpaw is the way she is because of Crowshadow.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short, sorry! I just wanted to explain why it's short. I really want to get to the next chapter and it's from (drum roll) Crowshadow's POV! In this chapter though, Birdpaw's wondering who Crowshadow truly is.**

Crow Fly Away! (Check out the poll on my profile!)

Birdpaw blinked her eyes, Crowshadow was a loud to live! He had killed Shimmerpaw!

She glanced at Spiderpaw again, did she love him? No that was for sure. Did she love Hawkfire? Possibly, but he had a mate and three kits. Bluepaw? Sorta, she just liked him a little bit though. There were other toms but most of them hated her or were just to old. She glanced across the camp and saw Whiterain and Stormheart walking together, their tail twined.

Birdpaw glared, why did they get to be together and not me and Hawkfire! Whiterain was too loyal to her clan. She glanced at the sky, it was darkening as her rage flew sky high. Then she felt Hawkfire's tail trail across her back and she pressed up against him, purring.

Birdpaw glanced at the sky, it was late, the moon was already out! She suddenly felt tired and padded to the apprentices den. Bluepaw's nest was right next to hers and on the other side was Shimmerpaw's old nest. Sadness creeped back into her body at the thought of Shimmerpaw's beautiful fur pressed against her. _Shimmerpaw from this moment on you will be known as Shimmerheart, for your shimmering heart. I love sister, forever we will be one. _

A voice responded in her head. _Sister, believe in your self, convict Crowshadow, he is the reason Frostpaw is the way she is..._ She layed her head down and rested.

A loud yowl of agony awoke her from her long sleep. _Oliveshine! She's kitting! _

Birdpaw flew up, out of her nest running to the nursery, everyone knew that Oliveshine had been having problems but Birdpaw was stopped by Crowshadow he bent his head and hissed in her ear "You shouldn't get to see Oliveshine... she already had the kits and she's slipping, fast. She had five kits and they are the most beautiful kits I have ever seen, Forestleap's a lucky tom."

Birdpaw's eyes grew wide, Crowshadow actually seemed genuine. He clearly was not happy. Then one thought crept into her mind _Did Crowshadow love Oliveshine? What about Applefrost? Didn't he love her? Did Oliveshine love him? Does Crowshadow hate her or was that an act to hide his pain?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crowshadow's POV! You get to find out about the murderer? Take a look below, if you dare... By the way this one is short too but I wanted to leave you with a cliffy.**

Crowshadow: Murderer or Innocent?

Crowshadow sighed as he watched Foxfire carry Oliveshine's body to the center of the camp. Oliveshine was the kindest, prettiest and most warm-hearted she-cat in all the clans. Her beautiful tawny fur was shimmering and her green eyes stared sightlessly on.

Crowshadow glanced at Forestleap, his eyes were expressionless. _I wonder if he's remembering our deal, he could be the father of one litter from Applefrost and I would be mates with Oliveshine for one litter but he would act as the father to Oliveshine's kits and I would act as Applefrost second litter's father so that the clan wasn't confused._

Crowshadow padded to the nursery and glanced at his five kits. He glanced at the pretty kits, three toms and two she-cats. Both the she-cats were tawny- colored but one of them had a dark gray paw, showing he was the father. One of the toms was black, another was white and gray patched and the final one was an exact copy of himself.

Hazelblossom raised her head and said "Oliveshine would've wanted her real mate to name their kits." Crowshadow raised his head up, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't fool me, Crowshadow, I saw how when you would come in to visit Applefrost you would cast glances at Oliveshine, she was your real true love, wasn't she? They are your kits and they deserve names. Named by you."

"Fine, the tawny-colored she-cat with the gray paw will be named Swoopkit, the tawny-colored one will be Tawnykit, the gray and white tom will be Patchkit, the black one will be Nightkit and the one that looks like me will be Shadowedkit. Ok, now leave me alone!"

Crowshadow rushed out of the nursery, screaming inwardly at himself. He thought of his sister, Moonstar and sighed, she had a mate that loved her and would always be hers, he didn't. He glanced around the camp and watched as cats glanced at him.

He raised up and yowled "Applefrost's last litter is Forestleap's and Oliveshine's litter is mine!" Gasps followed his words when Forestleap rasied up and said "It is true Oliveshine and I were not mates, or were we ever. Crowshadow's the true father. What is the kits names?"

"The kits names are Swoopkit, Tawnykit, Patchkit, Nightkit and Shadowedkit. I am sorry for anything that has hurt you but I love Oliveshine and always will but I will move on."

Frostpaw's eyes were on him as he padded away from the clan. _Does she love me? She'll be the next one I get rid of then._


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is from Frostpaw's POV. I think this will show a lot better in this chapter. P.S. The ending of the last chapter held a tiny hint but I never said it was Crowshadow's thought ;)**

**Well here's the chapter! This is one after the last chapter!**

Frosty Nights, Startled Crow

Frostpaw watched as Crowshadow's kits tussled, she had pretty much figured out who was going to be best at what. Swoopkit would be the best fighter, possibly the best the clan had seen in a while. Tawnykit would be the most motherly for she cared for her siblings and would probaly be a queen with in her first few moons of being a warrior. Patchkit would be the leader, deputy or most valued warrior some day because he was kind and smart. Nightkit would the best hunter, bringing loads of freshkill home for he had the best sense of smell. The last kit was Shadowedkit, he kept to himself and spent many a day in the medicine den so he would probaly be a medicine cat.

She watched them for serveral seconds before she saw her mother. Her mother's eyes connected with hers and she signaled towards Frostpaw. Frostpaw dipped her head and hurried over to her mother.

"Frostpaw, where is Birdpaw?" **(That's a secret!)**

"I don't know, mother but she has been disappearing ever since the last Gathering." **(Can you figure it out?)**

"Did she meet anyone at the Gathering?"

"Only an apprentice from Windclan named Rainpaw and an three apprentices from Shadowclan named Cometpaw, Tigerpaw and Lilypaw."

"Are any of them toms?"

"Mother, are you suggesting that my sister is having a forbidden relationship? I may not like her but I know her better then that."

"Just tell me if any of them are toms, I am your leader and mother and I demand that you tell me!"

"Ok, Cometpaw is but he is the kit of Shimmerfrost! She is the loyalest cat and would raise her kits that way! She would kill her kit if they were involved in a secret like that!"

" Yeah, that is true but..."

"Listen," Frostpaw interupted "Cometpaw is a smart and kind tom! He is very loyal!"

"Ok, I'm just worried about Birdpaw. Bluepaw's been missing some to, lately. Though not even half as much as Birdpaw. She is improving in training, so that is a plus so I guess it can't hurt."

"Ok"

As Frostpaw padded away she noticed Birdpaw slipping into the camp. Frostpaw didn't care, not matter how much she convinced everyone that she did. The camp suddenly grew dark and a cold north wind blew. A scream was all you heard and Frostpaw ran out of the camp, trying to find the source of the noise

A dark gray pelt was all that Frostpaw saw before she blacked out.

She awoke in the medicine den. She tried to get up but then a soft, sweet voice said "Don't get up, you are badly hurt and have lost much blood. Do you know who did this to you?"

A thought floated into her mind _Crowshadow? _but she shook the thought away and shook her head 'no'.

Foxfire's amber eyes glowed with mistrust but she didn't question her any longer and padded out of the den, leaving Frostpaw alone with her thoughts.

_What happened to me? Who hurt me? It wouldn't be Crowshadow because I didn't see his blue-gray paws, all I saw was dark gray. _But one memory was there, sliver streaks on the cats pelt...

_**Ohhhhhhhhhh! Cliffy! I love these things! Keep reading to find out more, P.S. vote on my poll! I will reveal the #'s on each update, here is today's**_

Shimmerpaw saw something she wasn't supposed to- 3-75%

Shimmerpaw got in the way of his plans-1-25%

Hates her-0-0%

She was the evil one- 0-0%

It wasn't Crowshadow- 0-0%

_**It seems like most of you are convinced that Crowshadow is guilty! I will close the poll after eight more updates so VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is from Birdpaw's POV, you will find out what is going on with her, and it is not a forbidden relationship, let's just get that out of the way. Also thanks for voting on the poll!**

**Well here is the chapter! This is sorta a filler chapter, just need to reveal**

Comets, Lilies and Tigers

Birdpaw glanced around as she padded off her territory, she was glad that she had talked to her friend about meeting off the territory. She had met with Rainpaw, Cometpaw and occasionally Lilypaw and Tigerpaw would come with Cometpaw. The small group of friends had discovered that they all had the same ambition, to not be looked down up on. It turned out that Lilypaw's, Tigerpaw's and Cometpaw's brother died at three moons and had been talking to them.

One night they had been meeting together, everyone was there, Rainpaw, Cometpaw, Lilypaw, Tigerpaw, Bluepaw, her and Flarepaw, from Riverclan when a prophecy was spoke. _A dark secret looms, a smokey wind reveals the truth to, flaring comets, blue tigers, raining lilies and firey birds. The forest will fall if the truth isn't revealed._

No cat had any clue what it meant. Even though everything was pretty much there. She knew that it had to do with their friends but it didn't mean that the world revolved around them. They were the under dogs, the losers, the idiots and the planners. They were the true brains of the clans but no one ever saw it, even their own parents didn't see it. They were geniuses, they had decided that it was time for everyone to know the truth, it would come out when they revealed their secrets.

The clans never seen the secrets and the strength with which they fight. The secrets weren't much of anything so they had decided that it was best if they trained to discover things.

As she padded into the clearing she smiled, Cometpaw, Lilypaw, Flarepaw and Rainpaw were there. Tigerpaw must have stayed back at camp with her crush, Cheetahpaw, who was just named an apprentice.

She sat down saying "Alright we are here today to discuss battle techniques and how to plan battles. As you all remember we made a promise to each other the night we received the prophecy that no matter what happens we would never attack the others in battle. Also with the newest uprisings beetween Thunderclan and Shadowclan, the clans are in danger of fighting, Moonstar almost caught me leaving today. I think that it would be best if next time everyone came. That way we could be able to tell who is truly loyal to this group and who isn't."

"Let's discuss relationships now!" Lilypaw said.

"Alright" Birdpaw nodded "I'll go first, lately I have been having three toms liking me, Spiderpaw, Bluepaw and sort of Hawkfire. She-cats, I want one good thing about them and then a bad thing."

"Spiderpaw is cute and a good fighter, Bluepaw is loyal to us and is super cute and kind, Hawkfire is one of the few cats that you actually can be around and likes you he is cute and diffrent. Spiderpaw is arrogant and ambitious, which does not fit your personality, Bluepaw is too crazy for she-cats and Hawkfire has a mate and kits. So I'd say your best choice would be Spiderpaw. Agreed?" Lilypaw said

"Agreed" _Rainpaw_

"Ok anyone else? Ok, this meeting is over meet back tomorrow."

Everyone padded away, leaving Birdpaw to her thoughts. _Everyone thinks I should be with Spiderpaw, I guess that I should accept his offer to be mates. I think that it would be good for me to actually have a mate and possibly kits someday. _

She padded back to camp and glanced at Whiterain as she padded out of the nursery, her stomach swelled with kits, her and Stormheart had clearly been wanting kits because immediately after becoming mates she was pregnaunt.

The clan was doing good then I saw Frostpaw, her pelt was bloody and almost completely gone. _Did Crowshadow hurt her too? Even if I don't like her she shouldn't have to go through this! She loves him, why would he do that to her? _Then a thought stuck in her head _What if it was another cat that killed Shimmerpaw? I was quick to think it was Crowshadow but that voice it's more familiar then his, it's like I knew that cat since pretty much birth. _A ding went off in her head as she realized that Crowshadow might not be the murderer...

_**Surprise! Crowshadow may be a murderer but he is a good warrior, remember that he could be the murderer if he is then you are right if he's not then who knows, I don't even know, the only one that knows is the cat that killed Shimmerpaw. **_

_**Here is the last poll results**_

Shimmerpaw saw something she wasn't supposed to- 5-83%

Shimmerpaw got in the way of his plans-1-16%

Hates her-0-0%

She was the evil one- 0-0%

It wasn't Crowshadow- 0-0%


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is from Birdpaw's POV. P.S. Check out one of my favorite stories, Evaporated! The writer is talented and needs more people to start reading! It is wrote by TwistedAnimal!**

Skulls

Birdpaw's feet went out from under her as she ran on the slick, wet leaves of leaf-fall. She looked at Bluepaw and started laughing, he was whipping around, looking like he was chasing his tail, like stupid twoleg dogs.

They were near the meeting place, she could smell Cometpaw, Lilypaw, Tigerpaw, Flarepaw and Rainpaw but there was one scent that she didn't recognize, it smelled like a cat but it smelled like a rogue.

She hurried to the meeting place with Bluepaw on her tail when she saw the cats gathered she then saw the cat, it was Smokeypaw.

"Smokeypaw!" Birdpaw yowled

"Birdpaw, it's good to see you again..." Smokeypaw blinked slowly as she looked at Birdpaw.

"Smokeypaw is here to tell us about secrets that have been hidden from us for moons." Flarepaw was acting like a kit as she said this.

"Cool" Birdpaw responded back but her thoughts were going wild. _Is this the time I will find out who truly killed Shimmerpaw and who hurt Frostpaw? Why was I sent back from Starclan all those moons ago. _But she knew better then to ask any questions, those would confuse Smokeypaw.

Smokeypaw glanced around and started speaking "There are many secrets buried in the clans, few I do not know but there are many I do not wish to share but right now I am going to tell you guys the secrets in your lives. Birdpaw there are many secrets in your life but I can only reveal a few of them to you. First, Moonstar and Crowshadow are brother and sister but they no longer talk because she promised she would never be mates with Streamclaw because he thinks your father is evil and Bluepaw there is in love with you but he loved your sister, Shimmerpaw first.."

"Lilypaw, your life is lucky except for the fact that I am your aunt, same goes for you, Tigerpaw. Cometpaw you are harboring a dangerous secret, I will give you a chance to reveal the secret or I will."

All eyes turned to Cometpaw as his expression went from scared to no expression what so ever. "I have nothing to hide! My mom is not Shimmerfrost! It is Silentwish and my father is Flameclaw."

Birdpaw couldn't help but feel shocked, Silentwish was a mother! That is why she is always quiet, to keep it hidden!

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Tigerpaw and Lilypaw but Flameclaw just told me, since I am his apprentice. I'm sorry, everyone!" Cometpaw screeched

"Nobody blaims you, Cometpaw." Lilypaw spoke softly, as if she were talking to a kit, her gold eye bright with joy but her blue eye alive with rage and it looked like water was whirling in her eye, this was not the first time that Birdpaw had noticed this.

Lilypaw's eyes never showed the same expression when something big happened. A secret was buried there but if Smokeypaw wouldn't tell there was no use asking.

"Cometpaw, that is something unique about you and I am proud that you know the real you, even if you are not my kin. Also Rainpaw holds a secret, she is in love with you." Smokeypaw grinned as the secret flowed from her lips. Her grin was just like Birdpaw's!

Birdpaw glanced at Rainpaw as she crouched down, slightly embarrassed before raising up and saying "It is true, Cometpaw I do love you."

"Oh, Rainpaw. I loved you once but I love someone else now, I'm sorry."

"Who?

"Someone close to me."

"WHO? FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE TELL ME WHO!"

"I can't tell, I can't, I'm sorry." With that Cometpaw dashed off and the meeting broke up.

Birdpaw couldn't believe this day, it was absolutely crazy and she loved it! As she padded back to camp she saw Shadesong walking with Moonstar and Birdpaw decided to follow them.

"We can't go on not knowing for sure who this apprentice killer/hurter is! If it's Crowshadow, get rid of him! If it's not find out who it is!" Shadesong said

"I don't know who it is all we know is that the cat has dark gray fur, or so we think. It could be Crowshadow or any other cat." Moonstar spoke in an almost too soft voice to here.

"If we don't know who it is how can we stop this killing of YOUR kits and apprentices? Hmmm?"

"Listen, Shadesong I don't believe that even Frostpaw knows for sure who it is and she was attacked by it, we really need to stop saying he. It could be a she."

"Come on, Moonstar you know all the true killers are toms, ever since the clans started toms have killed cats, not she-cats!"

"Let's go back to camp, it's stupid to even think about this when my own kit is so badly hurt that she might die!"

_Frostpaw might die?I didn't realize that she was that bad off, she just looked it but then again, all her fur had pretty much been ripped off and three of her claws had been torn out. Starclan, please don't let her die! I can't lose another sibling, after Shimmerheart!_

_**Well what do you think? I think this chapter is the longest one yet! Here is the poll results as of now. Things are starting to tip! Towards Crowshadow not being the one and even one thinks that Shimmerpaw was evil, do you think that is right? If so vote!**_

Shimmerpaw saw something she wasn't supposed to- 6-60%

Shimmerpaw got in the way of his plans-1-10%

Hates her-0-0%

She was the evil one- 1-10%

It wasn't Crowshadow- 2-20%

_**Next chapter should be up soon! Bye, everyone!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is from Birdpaw's POV again. In this chapter you will see more of a relationship beetween Spiderpaw and Birdpaw and also you will see a warrior ceremony! First one of the book! I am extremely excited about this chapter! A quarter moon after the last chapter. It's getting extremely hard not to tell you straight out who I know the killer is!**

A Spider Bite

Birdpaw glanced around the camp, Icepaw was playfighting with Nightkit, the two had developed a strong bond since Frostpaw got attacked.

The clan was at war with Shadowclan and it did not help that they had so many kits in the nursery and more soon to come as it got colder and colder. The wind was pretty much saying that Shadowclan would freeze us to the core.

She padded to the medicine den where she almost ran face first into Dapplesong, she was Spiderpaw's beautiful sister and the only true daughter of Crowshadow and Applefrost. She turned her head to the side and saw Frostpaw playing with a mossball, most of her fur had grown back but she still had many scratches on her body. The only other cat in here was Tangleberry, who had been injured by Shadowclan.

Frostpaw's smile grew as she saw her sister. "Birdpaw! Come over here!"

"Ok, Frostpaw."

"Birdpaw, I can't believe this, I was almost dead a quarter moon ago and now I feel fine except for a few scratches on my shoulder. I feel good and I am sooooo ready to leave this den!"

"Trust me, Frostpaw you won't feel that way after getting back into training! I have a question though of when you were attacked. What did the cat look like?" Birdpaw felt alarm pulse off of Frostpaw.

"I remember it was a dark gray tom with silver stripes and cold blue eyes, it had a familiar smell, more familiar then Crowshadow's and it seemed to know that I was a pretty good fighter because it knew my weak spots. Do you have any clue who it is?"

"Nope, no clue."

"I can only think of one cat it could be..." A loud attack yowl interupted her. Immediately Birdpaw shot off outside the camp.

The camp was alive with Shadowclan cats attacking the Thunderclan warriors. A orange colored tom flew at Birdpaw. The cat was faster then any other cat she had faced. She dodged to the side and sunk her teeth into his scruff when she saw it was Flameclaw, she threw him into the crowd and went hunting for another cat.

She saw Lilypaw fighting with Streamclaw, who's limp was making it hard to fight the agile apprentice. She heistated, she couldn't attack Lilypaw, they had a pact. Lilypaw glanced up just in time to see Birdpaw mouth the words 'my father'. Lilypaw immediately ran into the battle, away from Birdpaw's father.

Then a loud yowl from the medicine den sounded. _Frostpaw!_ Birdpaw ran as fast as she could towards the medicine den what she saw almost stopped her dead in her tracks, Frostpaw's lifeless body laid on the floor with blood pooling from her neck around her, next to her lay Foxfire's mangled, bloody body.

She glanced around for Tangleberry and saw that she was not there. She padded in moments later and gasped at the sight before her.

_Whoever did, this will pay! Frostpaw's dead! Shimmerheart's dead! They will be avenged! Frostpaw I will do the same for you as I did for Shimmerheart, from this moment on you will be known as Frostfeather, good bye my sister. Even though I never liked you, you mean a lot to me. Whoever killed you and Shimmerheart will be back and I will probaly be the next victim. _Birdpaw thought

_Sister don't fight this! You are the only one that can avenge us! _Frostfeather and Shimmerheart's voices spoke at the same time. They were gone, but they would always be there for her.

Spiderpaw padded in and pressed up against her, her blue eyes met his amber ones and he said "Birdpaw, they are in a safer place then here. It is good to know that as she died she at least knew that you loved her. I love you, Birdpaw."

Birdpaw's eyes grew wide and she said "Spiderpaw, I love you too." He pressed against her side and he licked her ear. _Maybe life isn't all heart ache, maybe it is more._

Then she heard a yowl sound "retreat! Shadowclan, retreat!" The battle was over but at what cost?

A few minutes passed when she heard Moonstar yowl for a clan meeting. Birdpaw padded out with Tangleberry and Spiderpaw in tow.

Moonstar's voice sounded weak as she said "Today we have had a victory but we have also lost one of our apprentices, Frostpaw and our medicine cat, Foxfire. It was not there time and now Dapplesong is the full medicine cat. I would also like to make a special apprentice a warrior. Spiderpaw step forward."

Birdpaw ushered Spiderpaw up there and watched as his name changed from Spiderpaw to Spiderweb. This was the start of her love for the tom and she knew it. The death of Frostfeather and Foxfire hung over the heads of every cat, though and it was time that everyone saw that it was one of their very own.

_**What do you think? Frostpaw(feather), Shimmerpaw(heart), and the medicine cat, Foxfire all killed. Sorry to those that came up with the names and personalities! Vote on my poll if you think you know if it was Crowshadow or not! Here is the poll results. **_

Shimmerpaw saw something she wasn't supposed to- 6-50%

Shimmerpaw got in the way of his plans-1-8%

Hates her-1-8%

She was the evil one- 2-16%

It wasn't Crowshadow- 2-16%

**Well that's all folks, for this chapter. Is it good? Is it terrible? Tell me! Longest chapter yet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am surprised by all the speculations that are being made. I didn't expect to raise such interesting predictions, especially when the worst has yet to come. This chapter is a little less interesting then the last chapter but in this chapter Birdpaw will introduce Spiderweb to her group, or Cometpaw in other words!**

The Dead Speak

Birdpaw pressed her nose deeper into her sister's fur as a cold breeze blowed, it seemed to be getting to be leaf bare faster this year. The sky was clear except for one stray cloud. _I feel like that cloud! I feel lost, away from my friends and family and nothing to live for except my mother, father and the group. THE GROUP! I HAVE TO MEET THEM TODAY! but possibly one of them killed Frostfeather and Foxfire!_

_ Why am I so stupid? I should bring Spiderweb with me! He is my mate! Tigerpaw, Cometpaw, Lilypaw, Rainpaw, Flarepaw and them should meet him! _

She raised up and padded to where Spiderweb was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Spiderweb?"

"Yes, love?"

"I have an important meeting I go too every so often and today is the meeting, come with me?"

"What kind of meeting?"

"A meeting beetween me and some friends, sometimes Bluepaw comes with me."

"Bluepaw! YOU CAN'T BE NEAR HIM! YOUR MY MATE, MINE!" Spidereweb's suddenly loud voice scared her.

"Why are you so upset? Bluepaw is just a friend! He is my best friend! Spiderweb, your my mate! Not Bluepaw!"

"I'm sorry, Birdpaw it's just I see the way all the toms in the clan look at you, most with love in their eyes or pure hatred, Bluepaw is one that has love in his eyes and it makes me jealous."

"Spiderweb, your my mate and Bluepaw loves me as a friend." She said softly.

"I know, of course I will go with you."

"Thanks! We need to leave now!"

"Ok! Who is at this meeting?"

"Tigerpaw, Cometpaw and Lilypaw of Shadowclan. Flarepaw of Riverclan and Rainpaw of Windclan. Also sometimes Smokeypaw is there, I know she sounds evil but she was actually framed. They may not welcome you but they may since you are my mate."

"Wait, your meeting with cats from other clans and an exiled cat? Isn't that against the warrior code?"

"Well, yes but we are meeting because we need to learn the secrets that hide in our very selves and they were the ones who incouraged me to be mates with you! We give advice and we have a pact that we will not attack eachother."

"Wow, that's some major devotion to your friends!"

"Yeah, if they attack someone I love all you have to do is wave your tail at them."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well let's go."

As Lilypaw and the gang came into view she felt Spiderweb's tail on her back, twitching.

"It's going to be ok, your my mate, they will welcome you."

"Hey, Birdpaw!" yowled Cometpaw as he tackled her.

"Cometpaw, get off of me! We are not kits!"

"Sorry, Birdpaw. I see you brought Spiderpaw!"

"Spiderweb..." Spiderweb corrected

"Your a warrior! When did that happen?"

"After you guys attacked my clan!" Spiderweb said angrily.

"Oh, how are you guys doing?"

"Good except for the loss of Foxfire and Frostpaw."

"Frostpaw and the medicine cat were killed!"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Birdpaw asked.

"No! We were specifically ordered to NOT attack Foxfire, Dapplesong and Frostpaw!"

"Then a cat from our clan killed them, as I suspected." Birdpaw said.

"I guess, let's go see the others." Cometpaw suggested

As the padded on and finally came to the meeting clearing she saw that Smokeypaw was not there. Well at least Spiderweb wouldn't know that they were some what related. Then a small voice said in the back of her mind _avenge us, avenge us! _Why were they speaking to her now when she had been thinking of Spiderweb, unless her mate was the killer...

_**The list of suspects is getting longer! Why did they speak when she thought of Spiderweb? Is her own mate a killer? Find out in the future of this story! Here is the poll results so far!**_

Shimmerpaw saw something she wasn't supposed to- 6-50%

Shimmerpaw got in the way of his plans-1-8%

Hates her-1-8%

She was the evil one- 2-16%

It wasn't Crowshadow- 2-16%

**Vote if you haven't yet! I am closing the poll in about three days! Well see ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have a few things that I would like to say, this story is face-paced and I'm trying to work on it, it's just I get so excited about writing and it might make the updates more spread out. Birdpaw is about 8 1/2 moons so this relationship is more like a crush but what Spiderweb feels is real! Here is chapter whatever!**

Buried

Birdpaw watched as Spiderweb sat down, staring at all the cats. He was clearly wondering what was so interesting about these cats. _Why do I meet them? It's not like any of them love me like he does. He loves me...but do I love him? Did he kill my sisters? Did he kill Foxfire? How can I love him if he did?_

She shook away the thoughts and laughed as Cometpaw took a face dive into the leaves. Him and Lilypaw were acting as kits, just like what they were 2 moons ago. She laughed again as Lilypaw leaped into a pile of leaves and sent them flying. The group was just acting like kits, even Flarepaw had started acting like a kit again.

She then thought of all the cats that weren't there that she wished had been able to make it, Rainpaw, Bluepaw, Tigerpaw and even Smokeypaw. The group felt smaller with out them, they were almost like a clan. _Wait, a clan. That is perfect! We could start our own clan, we would have no secrets, good friends and even some relationships. _She glanced at Flarepaw as she giggled like a kit at Cometpaw. _No I am so stupid to even think about that we could never have a clan, it would be against the rules. I will never let evil take over! _

She shook all over when she felt a tail on her back, it was Spiderweb. He glanced at her and she pressed against him. _I do love him, he loves me. Maybe one day we will have kits. Maybe a kit that has my eyes and his pelt could be named Poolkit or Pondkit or Lakekit. _She shook her head, she couldn't think of kits while she was an apprentice! It was like Frostpaw wanting to be mates with Crowshadow! It was not correct to do.

Birdpaw looked at the cats and said "I think it would be best if we get back to camp, seeing as tomorrow's the gathering and we should all be going I think it would be best if we don't meet tomorrow. Also if any of you have mates it will be ok to bring them, if they are your mates! Well, bye."

As she padded into camp she saw Moonstar talking to Streamclaw and they seemed to be getting along really well, even though two of their kits were dead! She felt the old hate she used to feel towards Frostpaw reappear, if they loved their kits wouldn't they still be morning them?

She then saw Crowshadow padding back towards her. She immediately started running, as fast as she could. She could hear Crowshadow behind her, chasing her when he pinned her down. _This is it, he's about to kill me. Just like he did to Shimmerpaw and Frostpaw._

Crowshadow then said "Birdpaw, I need your help, I loved Frostpaw and I cared for Shimmerpaw but they are both dead, I want to help uncover the cat that killed them. It was not me! I'm sorry for all those times I was mean to you, it's just I didn't think you would be a good warrior and so you needed the rage to get you through. I'm so sorry, just please help me find who killed Foxfire, Shimmerpaw and Frostpaw. Please..." Crowshadow's voice was pleading.

Birdpaw couldn't believe it, this was the cat that did not even like her and now he was suggesting that they pair up! How could they pair up? Any cat would be suspicious but then again it would be smart. "Ok, but if you try to pull anything then I will have to assume you are the killer and I would also like to say that you will be going to a meeting with me, to meet the cats that encourage me and it's like a meeting to talk about the clans and injuries and stuff. It is with Flarepaw of Riverclan, Rainpaw of Windclan, Lilypaw, Tigerpaw and Cometpaw of Shadowclan, Smokeypaw, exiled from Shadowclan, and Bluepaw, Spiderweb and me of this clan."

"I will meet them! Thank you so much for trusting me, I didn't like you because of who your dad was, Streamclaw I just can't trust him. You don't think he's the killer do you?"

" My dad, never!"

"Ok, that's all I need to know. Let's go back to camp before they become suspicious."

_**So, Crowshadow and Birdpaw have formed an alliance, wonder what will become of that. Also the thoughts that Birdpaw's been having have something to do with the future of this story. There will be a sequel to this story! Also, vote on my new poll. Here is the results so far!**_

Moonstar- 2- 50%

Shadesong- 1- 25%

Spiderweb-1-25%

Streamclaw-0-0%

Crowshadow- 0-0%

**Thanks to everyone that has voted so far! I love you all! Please tell me if this chapter is rushed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have a few things that I would like to say, my last chapter was one of the best I've written but I think that this chapter will intrigue you a little more. This chapter is mainly about Crowshadow and Birdpaw contemplating who the killer is and there will be a prophecy, it's harder to figure out then the rest of mine. Also check out the story by MBL, Immortal Rogues it is a great story and only has a few reviews! Trust me it's a good story!**

A Change of Pace

Birdpaw shook her head, she had never suspected this to happen, her and Crowshadow teaming up, it was almost illogical. _I must have been delirious when I said yes, he's the killer! But then again he did love Frostpaw. UGGGGGGG! I can't believe that we are a partnership but it has already been done. _

"Birdpaw!" Stupid Icepaw, he always wants to be 'best friends' but she couldn't hardly stand him.

"What do you want, Icepaw?"

"Well, Crowshadow is looking for you, he said something about it being important."

"K, I'll go find him."

As Icepaw padded away Birdpaw took off and went looking for Crowshadow. She found him in the nursery, playing with Spiritkit, Redkit, Coalkit, Swoopkit, Tawnykit, Patchkit and Nightkit. _Shadowedkit must be in the medicine den!_

"Hey, Crowshadow!"

"Hi, Birdpaw. I see that Icepaw found you. I have some more information for you, see you later kits, tell Shadowedkit I said hi!"

"Well?" Birdpaw said as they padded out into the cold breeze.

"Birdpaw, I got a message from Starclan, I think it's a prophecy. _Spiders spins webs of lies, while the night speaks of dangers from the coal in the shadowed spirits. Beware the wind as a crow may fly but a bird can sing. A shadow will fall over all. _What do you think it means?"

"I have no clue but what I do know is that the crow is you and the bird is me."

"That makes sense but what else is there in the prophecy that is obvious?"

"Nothing, to me."

"Maybe it was just a dream, I've had weird dreams before." Crowshadow said

"This isn't a dream, the prophecy seems so real."

"It may be real but if it is then what does it mean?"

"Maybe it means what we need to know about the killer!"

"Maybe...I think that we had better get back to camp, there is a special cermony happening today."

"What kind of ceremony?" Birdpaw asked with a puzzled look.

"A ceremony that only happens rarely."

"Ok...let's get back to camp then!"

As they padded into camp they saw that they were just in time as Moonstar yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

As the cats gathered she saw all the confused looks and a few smug looks, like they knew something the others didn't.

Moonstar spoke again "Today we are here to do something that I have not done in a long time. I am here to change an apprentice's name. Gingerpaw from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be Dangerpaw for your amazing accuracy with your paws."

Birdpaw couldn't believe this, Gingerpaw was good at fighting? She just wants kits!

"Also Grasspaw please step forward. After a long moon of healing you are ready for a warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Grassfoot may Starclan look at you with pride in your accomplishments."

"Grassfoot! Grassfoot! Grassfoot!" The clan chanted, Spiderweb, Applefrost and Crowshadow the loudest of all.

"Wait!" Moonstar yowled "there is one more thing I'd like to say. There has been many problems lately with a killer in our midsts and trust me, this is just a short term deal and is over, no matter..." She was cut off by a yowl of agony from just outside the camp.

Birdpaw raced through she caught a glimpse of icy-white fur and her breathe caught in her throat as she saw dark gray fur. Who was dead this time?

_**I had to leave it here! This didn't start out as a good as the others and I'm sorry, I had a bit of a writer's block at the beginning, I'm also babysitting my little cousin, Lyam. It's been a crazy few days but I think this chapter ended good and on a cliffy. Tell me what you think! Also here is the poll results so far! If you haven't voted do it now, once I get a review from 6 people I am updating and the next chapter the killer and the dead cat are revealed**_ _**oo**_

Moonstar- 3- 30%

Shadesong- 1- 10%

Spiderweb-3-30%

Streamclaw-2-20%

Crowshadow- 1-10%

**I'm also not updating for a while because I want to let the suspense deepen, thanx everyone who is loyal to this story but it will not end when the killer is found out it will end when the helper is revealed... Also there will be a sequel to this story called, A Bird's Flight. It's about Birdpaw's life after the deathes and the crazy things that will happen to her while she is a warrior and possibly a queen. This will be a six story thing, don't know what you call it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have a few things that I would like to say, the last chapter wasn't one of my best and now for the moment everyone has been waiting for...the killer is revealed! This chapter is a lot longer then the last. And I mean a lot! There is action in this chapter, warrior ceremonies and a few surprises along the way also there is a reason for some of Birdpaw's thoughts! It will be revealed in this chapter...but beware there is still an accomplice in the very midsts.**

A Killer Revealed

Birdpaw's paws were slowly drifting around the camp, today Grassfoot had been named a warrior, Gingerpaw's name had been changed to Dangerpaw and today Icepaw was killed.

His death weighed heavy on everybody because the killer had been right there but had disappeared moments before any cat had gotten even a sniff of it. The scent of the cat was not there any way so it would have been no use, the only smell had been of blood and death.

Moonstar had hopped on the highledge and yowled "The cats going to the Gathering will be Stormheart, Willowtail, Hawkfire, Silentwish, Crowshadow, Spiderweb, Grassfoot, Applefrost, Adderpaw, Blazepaw, Birdpaw, Flowerpaw and Dangerpaw. That is all."

Birdpaw was going to the gathering but truthfully all she wanted to do was find this killer before anyone else got hurt or killed. The sky was getting dark and she knew it was time to leave as the cats called padded to the entrance to the camp. She got up and hurried to catch up.

Her only friends there tonight were Crowshadow and of course Spiderweb. She hoped that the whole group was there, even though the last time didn't go as smooth as she had hoped.

As they made their way to the island the breeze seemed to whisper something not understandable but it was definately saying something. It was like it was warning of danger. She shook the strange feeling off and padded on, watching the sky change from a gorgeous deep red to a cool clear black with a few stars showing up and the moon shone, clear as day.

The cool air chilled her to the bone and she steadily padded on with Spiderweb and Crowshadow not far behind. They were near the front, in front of everybody but Moonstar who always had to lead on to the island. Birdpaw looked back and saw Blazepaw stumbling around, he must be delirious after Icepaw's death, they were always best friends, _just like me and Shimmerheart. _Birdpaw thought.

She watched as Moonstar hopped on the fallen tree and started padding across, next went Crowshadow, then her to get to the Gathering. As she padded into the clearing she spotted Lilypaw, Cometpaw and Tigerpaw crowded around their usual meeting place, she touched Spiderweb's shoulder with her tail and they padded over, followed by Crowshadow.

"Birdpaw!" Cometpaw said loudly

"Hey, Cometpaw, Lilypaw, Tigerpaw. It's nice to see you again." Spiderweb said.

"Hi, Spiderweb, hi...Crowshadow?" Lilypaw said puzzled.

"Crowshadow is sorta my friend, I guess you could say. We're trying to solve the mystery of who killed, Shimmerpaw, Frostpaw, Foxfire and...Icepaw."  
>"Wait! Icepaw's dead?" Tigerpaw gasped.<p>

"Yeah, he was killed earlier today." Birdpaw said with a sad look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Cometpaw and Lilypaw said at the same time.

"Yeah, well..." She was interrupted by Rainpaw's voice. "Hey, guys!"

Then a yowl sounded and the gathering started, looked like Flarepaw was not going to be there tonight.

Moonstar started the Gathering and said "This moon we have been very unfortunate, after losing our medicine cat and Frostpaw during a battle with Shadowclan we lost Icepaw as well. They were all brutally murdered we are not accusing any cat of killing them though. We also have made two new warriors, Spiderweb and Grassfoot. Also we have changed one of our apprentices names, Gingerpaw is now known as Dangerpaw."

Birdpaw couldn't help but miss the glances all the clans med. cats shared. There was something there that she did not understand. Was there something about Dangerpaw's name that had some big meaning? After Moonstar stepped back Duskstar stepped forward announcing that prey was running good and that Wildheart had moved into the nursery, expecting Nightfire's kits. She tuned out the rest for she felt a strange feeling of insecurement.

As the cats left Birdpaw immediately followed and when they came upon the camp she saw a sight she never dreamed of seeing, Streamclaw leaned over Nightpaw's body, his teeth dripping with blood. Nightpaw was dead...

Birdpaw leaped towards Streamclaw, bowling her father over. She threw him against a tree and he immediately found his footing, launching himself at her she flipped and used her hind legs to send him flying. She looked at Spiderweb as he tried to help her but Moonstar barred him off saying "This isn't your fight, it's her's. She has waited for revenge for moons, ever since Shimmerpaw's death."

Then she felt teeth meet her scruff and she felt blood start flowing from her neck but she would not give up, not with out her revenge. She rolled on her belly, throwing him off. She then felt a tail on her back and she sprang up, angrily ready to take on any cat.

Then she saw it was Spiderweb, and he whispered in her ear "He can't fight, he tried to kill you but you beat him. He is no longer part of this clan, calm down and sheathe your claws." She looked over for the first time at Moonstar, she was carrying Streamclaw to camp. As they padded into camp whispers of shock rose from the clan and then Moonstar leaped on highledge. She said then "Streamclaw we have seen you killing Nightpaw, if you killed Frostpaw, Shimmerpaw, Icepaw and Foxfire tell us now."

Streamclaw grinned and said "My, my precious Moonstar you think you have got it all figured out but what you don't know is that I wasn't the only one involved, did you ever wonder why Shadowclan attacked you all of a sudden, it was me that caused that. I spoke with Shadowclan's leader..."

_Flashback:_

_Streamclaw padded into the Shadowclan camp, receiving nods from his old friends and friendly glances from the rest of the cats._

_As he padded to Duskstar's den he felt a cat staring at him, it was Skystorm. _

_He grinned at him and he shivered. He padded into Duskstar's den and Duskstar turned and looked at him._

_"Hello, Streamclaw. It's nice to see you. What have you got to tell me?"_

_"I am here to tell you that Thunderclan is ready to be attacked. They are weak after losing Shimmerpaw and Frostpaw almost being killed. I think that it would be a good idea to attack tonight."_

_"Thank you for this information, my precious mate..."  
>"I think our kits will be good warriors one day."<em>

_"I know they will, love."_

_"I will attack tonight, kill Foxfire and Frostpaw then."_

_"Of course."_

_"Good bye, love"_

_"Good bye, Duskstar."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Our kit is Silverpaw, but she doesn't know it. Also, you think that you had it all figured out but what you don't know is there is an accomplice in all of this. They were the one that told me who would be best to kill next, they were my source with in Thunderclan. You are not as smart as you think...I was just the one doing the dirty work, the real brain behind all of this is one of your own." With that Streamclaw left, with a smile on his face.

Birdpaw could feel her shock from all of this, she had thought that the killer wasn't Streamclaw but it really was and she was startled to know that it was. The words that Streamclaw had said shook her to the core, who was the accomplice? Who was the real brain?

"We must not let this effect us! We will continue to train as if none of this has happened!" Moonstar said, she sounded shaken.

Birdpaw padded towards the medicine den, she felt kind of sick, her stomach was hurting, badly. Dapplesong raised her head as she padded in. "Oh, hello Birdpaw! What do you want? Do you need anything for shock?"

"No, I just feel sick to my stomach."

"Let me check to see what's wrong." After a lot of prodding Dapplesong spoke again "Birdpaw, your pregnant. You might want to tell Spiderweb."

"What? I'm pregnant! But I'm just an apprentice!"

"Yeah but Moonstar is about to make you and your siblings warriors."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Moonstar said she thought it would be a good idea. Seeing as you are ready." As she said this she heard Moonstar call a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Moonstar yowled

As Birdpaw padded over to sit next to her siblings Moonstar said "We have six new warriors to make. Their names will be Flowerpetal, Dangerstrike, Blazestorm, Birdwing, Blueflame and Adderbite."

_Moonstar didn't even go through the regular ceremony! She just said our warrior names! I do like the name Birdwing though._

She nodded at Moonstar and padded over to tell Spiderweb about the kits, but she felt dread in the back of her mind.

_**Well, some of you that surprised, others it didn't. This had a lot of action packed in this chapter, I have decided to save the accomplice for the next story, so read that! I have the epilogue up. Well see you later.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Birdwing yowled in agony as she kitted. Shadowedkit had became Shadowedpaw and since Dapplesong was sick he was the one delivering her kits.

As the pain ended she glanced down at her kits, a small gray she-cat, a red she-cat, a black tom, a white she-cat and a white tom. _Dropkit, Crimsonkit, Midnightkit, Cloudkit and Stormykit. They are my future. I wish that their grandfather could see them now, Streamclaw why did he have to be a killer?_

_**Really really really short, I know but I just wanted to introduce the next story, which will be up in two-three days. Thanks all you reviewers!**_

_Moonblaze13, Newlife of Thunderclan, MBL, Sunmist, TwistedAnimal, tufted titmouse, Four-leaved Clover's Wish, LaoevanSVU, Clawfire of Windclan, FangandIggyRuke, R.L Sisters, Liza Taylor, Queen of the Pens, Mewo no I think its meow, Ashbreeze, oXoXLeafheartXoXo, Iceshadow911247, violentyetpretty, Amberfern-Honeyspots-Icey, , Sketch5634, Lightning of the West and NancyDrewSmarticus. _

_**I wouldn't have finished this with out you guys! Love you all! **_


End file.
